Although bacterial diseases are, in general, easily treatable with antibiotics, very few effective treatments or prophylactic measures exist for many viral, cancerous, and other nonbacterial diseases, including genetic diseases. Traditional attempts to treat these diseases have employed the use of chemical drugs. In general, these drugs have lacked specificity, exhibited high overall toxicity, and thus have been therapeutically ineffective.
Another classic technique for treating a number of nonbacterial diseases involves the elicitation of an immune response to a pathogenic agent, such as a virus, through the administration of a noninfectious form of the agent, such as a killed virus, thereby providing antigens from the pathogenic agent which would act as an immuno-stimulant.
A more recent approach for treating viral diseases, such as acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) and related disorders, involves blocking receptors on cells susceptible to infection by HIV from receiving or forming a complex with viral envelope proteins. For example, Lifson et al. (Science 232:1123-1127, 1986) demonstrated that antibodies to CD4 (T4) receptors inhibited cell fusion (syncytia) between infected and noninfected CD4 presenting cells in vitro. A similar CD4 blocking effect using monoclonal antibodies has been suggested by McDougal et al. (Science 231:382-385, 1986). Alternatively, Pert et al. (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:9254-9258, 1986) have reported the use of synthetic peptides to bind T4 receptors and block HIV infection of human T-cells, while Lifson et al. (J. Exp. Med. 164:2101, 1986) have reported blocking both syncytia and virus/T4 cell fusion by using a lectin which interacts with a viral envelope glycoprotein, thereby blocking it from being received by CD4 receptors.
A fourth, recently suggested technique for inhibiting a pathogenic agent, such as a virus, which transcribes RNA is to provide antisense RNA which complements at least a portion of the transcribed RNA, and binds thereto, so as to inhibit translation (To et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 6:758, 1986).
However, a major shortcoming of the techniques described above is that they do not readily lend themselves to control as to the time, location or extent to which the drug, antigen, blocking agent or antisense RNA are utilized. In particular, since the above techniques require exogenous application of the treatment agent (i.e., exogenous to the sample in an in vitro situation), they are not directly responsive to the presence of the pathogenic agent. For example, it may be desirable to have an immunostimulant expressed in increased amounts immediately following infection by the pathogenic agent. In addition, in the case of antisense RNA, large amounts would be required for useful therapy in an animal, which under current techniques would be administered without regard to the location at which it is actually needed, that is, at the cells infected by the pathogenic agent.
As an alternative to exogenous application, techniques have been suggested for producing treatment agents endogenously. More specifically, proteins expressed from viral vectors based on DNA viruses, such as adenovirus, simian virus 40, bovine papilloma, and vaccinia viruses, have been investigated. By way of example, Panicali et al. (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 80:5364, 1983) introduced influenza virus hemagglutinin and hepatitis B surface antigens into the vaccinia genome and infected animals with the virus particles produced from such recombinant genes. Following infection, the animals acquired immunity to both the vaccinia virus and the hepatitis B antigen.
However, a number of difficulties have been experienced to date with viral vectors based on DNA viruses. These difficulties include (a) the production of other viral proteins which may lead to pathogenesis or the suppression of the desired protein; (b) the capacity of the vector to uncontrollably replicate in the host, and the pathogenic effect of such uncontrolled replication; (c) the presence of wild-type virus which may lead to viremia; and (d) the transitory nature of expression in these systems. These difficulties have virtually precluded the use of viral vectors based on DNA viruses in the treatment of viral, cancerous, and other nonbacterial diseases, including genetic diseases.
Due to the nontransitory nature of their expression in infected target cells, retroviruses have been suggested as a useful vehicle for the treatment of genetic diseases (for example, see F. Ledley, The Journal of Pediatrics 110:1, 1987). However, in view of a number of problems, the use of retroviruses in the treatment of genetic diseases has not been attempted. Such problems relate to (a) the apparent need to infect a large number of cells in inaccessible tissues (e.g., brain); (b) the need to cause these vectors to express in a very controlled and permanent fashion; (c) the lack of cloned genes; (d) the irreversible damage to tissue and organs due to metabolic abnormalities; and (e) the availability of other partially effective therapies in certain instances.
In addition to genetic diseases, other researchers have contemplated using retroviral vectors to treat nongenetic diseases (see, for example, EP 243, 204--Cetus Corporation; Sanford, J. Theor. Biol. 130:469, 1988; Tellier et al., Nature 318:414, 1985; and Bolognesi et al., Cancer Res. 45:4700, 1985).
Tellier et al. suggested protecting T-cell clones by apparently infecting stem cells with "defective" HIV having a genome which could express antisense RNA to HIV RNA. Bolognesi et al. have suggested the concept of generating a nonvirulent HIV strain to infect stem cells so that T4 cells generated therefrom would carry interfering, nonvirulent forms of virus and thereby protect those cells from infection by virulent HIV. However, it would appear that the "attenuated" or "defective" HIV viruses used in both of the foregoing papers could reproduce (i.e., are not replication defective) such that the resulting viruses could infect other cells, with the possibility of an increased risk of recombination with previously present HIV or other sequences, leading to loss of attenuation. Non-nonreplicative forms would necessitate a defective helper or packaging line for HIV. However, since the control of HIV gene expression is complex, such cells have to date not been constructed. Furthermore, since the infecting attenuated or defective virus is not chimeric (a "nonchimeric" retrovirus being one with substantially all of its vector from the same retrovirus species), even if they were made replication defective (for example, by deletion from their genomes of an essential element), there still exists a significant possibility for recombination within the host cells with resultant production of infectious viral particles.
Although Sanford (J. Theor. Biol. 130:469, 1988) has also proposed using a genetic cure for HIV, he notes that due to the potential that exists for creating novel virulent viruses via genetic recombination between natural AIDS virus and therapeutic retroviral vectors carrying anti-HIV genes, retroviral gene therapy for AIDS may not be practical. Similarly, while McCormick & Kriegler (EP 243, 204 A2 ) have proposed using retroviral vectors to deliver genes for proteins, such as tumor necrosis factor (TNF), the techniques they describe suffer from a number of disadvantages.